


frisks school staff gets REKT

by squishythetrashpile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Autistic Frisk, DMAB Frisk, Misgendering, Other, PTA parents - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Spoilers, frisk is like 8, humans are the worst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishythetrashpile/pseuds/squishythetrashpile
Summary: it was just a formal meeting. frisk who let you have so many parents?





	

Parent teacher conferences were in session. Frisk's was scheduled in their classroom at four. Their teacher sat at the desk waiting for someone to show up. Suddenly, six monsters came in through the door.

"Er...which one of you is his mother or father?"

"T-they called me 'Mom,' but also flirted with me once..." Toriel remarked, looking down.

"Really?" Papyrus said, eyes wide. "They flirted with me too! Er...who else did they flirt with?"

Another skeletal hand, a gloved robotic one, a blue one with scales, and a yellow one, also with scales, were all raised.

"Ahem!" The teacher attempted to get everyone to focus.

Frisk then frisked into the room, smiling with their hair blowing behind them.

"Not to mention, this is completely inappropriate...there can't be six...er, beings...taking care of just one boy!"

"Oh, they're no 'boy,' miss, don't worry," Papyrus chimed in. "And Asgore takes care of them too! He just couldn't be here, so you get to talk to US!"

"I'm fairly certain Frisk isn't a girl," the teacher retorted.

"Right you are!"

"Er, Frisk, settle this. What are you?"

"I'm a kid," said Frisk happily.

"No, I mean...are you a boy or a girl?"

"I don't think so!"

The teacher sighed. "Anyway, this was a PARENT-teacher conference. I didn't ask for five monsters to show up. And...why did you bring that...calculator? Whose is it?"

"Goodness, you're just NOW giving me some attention?" Mettaton let out an offended scoff. "And I'm fairly certain you're not allowed to own anyone, dear, so why did you ask whose I was? And...'calculator?' Have you no respect?!"

Frisk's teacher wanted to go home.

"And I'm more than just this--would someone care to flip my switch?!"

Frisk ran behind him before proceeding to flip his switch with both hands.

"Oh god, the robot is androgynous too?! Is anyone normal in this family?"

"My word! I haven't a clue of what you're saying. Frisk is most definitely 'normal,' and so am I. They are an honest-to-Mettaton, well-behaved, good child! And I don't know what you're going on about--I am most definitely a he! I refuse to be associated with such a rude and inconsiderate ball of flesh any longer-good day!" Mettaton looked down. "Frisk, how about we go? I bet you're starving!" Mettaton picked up Frisk and walked out of the building.

The old woman sighed over Undyne's hysterical laughter. "Mr....er, are you even Mr. Dreemurr?"

Sans cleared his throat. "What made you think that was okay?"

"All of you seem to be unfit to be even around a child, let alone claiming him as your own!"

"Miss, I would like you to recall that we're the ones who are actually respecting Frisk. What do you know about children other than that they're small? Children are so much more complex than dinosaurs and mac and cheese. If it weren't for this child, we wouldn't be here right now. But, personally, I'd quite like to be not here."

Undyne fell out of her chair.

"C'mon, Pap, let's get out of here. Er...good luck, Tori." The brothers left.

The teacher was ready to snap. "What's going to happen to that kid when he's an adult?"

"U-um, can I say something?" Alphys sat up straight. "F-frisk accepted the-the offer to b-be our a-a-ambassador to the humans. They'll p-probably go far if they f-freed an entire civilization at e-eight years old."

"I've had enough of this. Each of you explain your relationship to Frisk so we can continue."

"When they fell down, I helped them get back on their feet and taught them how to defend themself. They called me 'Mother,' so I decided to take them in as my own. They proved to be very strong and I let them continue on their journey. By the way, my name is Toriel, and I am a teacher myself. Had they been younger when my school opened, they would not be in this horrible place."

The woman sighed. "What about you two?"

"Name's Undyne, and I'm the former captain of the royal freakin' guard! How's that for unfit? I...initially tried to take Frisk's soul, but we became friends thanks to Papyrus! And this is my girlfriend, Alphys. She made Mettaton!'

"Hi," Alphys said quickly.

"Erm...I thought YOU were a woman?"

"What."

"You said that little dinosaur was your girlfriend. So you must be a man."

"That's it, I can't take this anymore. You comin', Al?"

"I-I think I'll stay here with Toriel and try to get a little info on their behavior."

"Aight. See ya."

"Erm, 'Al,' please explain this Papyrus character, as well as this 'Asgore' he mentioned, his brother, and your robot."

"P-Papyrus is a-also their capturer turned friend. He was just a...really bad capturer." Alphys looked to Toriel.

"Yes. Sans is my personal friend, and helped protect Frisk on their journey." She sighed angrily. "Asgore, my ex-husband-" (she emphasized "Ex") "-was the king of monsters. Frisk calls him 'Father'."

The woman scribbled on a piece of paper. "And your robot, Miss Alphys. What's its deal?"

Alphys became very angry. "He isn't m-mine just because I made him. H-he has a soul. He's a p-person, not a-an 'it' or an object."

"I see...and is your boyfriend always so...intense?"

"G-God, what is with you, woman?!" Alphys stopped stuttering and let her anger out, eyes watering. "I have a girl. She is my girlfriend. And I am a girl. Why is that so hard for you to understand?! Frisk is a freaking kid who isn't having your crappy gender roles, and they are more successful at EIGHT YEARS OLD than you could ever hope to be. Frisk isn't safe here and you know dang good and well they aren't." She stormed out, leaving Toriel alone.

"E-erm, how is their behavior?" Toriel asked.

"Normal."

"I-I do not think Frisk should go here anymore." Toriel walked away.

"Jeez, I'm glad that's over. What's next, a sentient plant is his seventh parent?"

Flowey popped out of the ground. "Actually, I'm their brother!'

"Holy mOTHER OF--"


End file.
